I needed you
by Ellykiksi
Summary: Rewritten scene from Lost 5x11 "What Ever Happened, Happened" JACKET to be continued by request! !feel free to express yourself, some new ideas or propositions are more than accepted!
1. I needed you

_…"You came back for you! "Juliet said, tears welling up her eyes. Jack stared at her trying to find the right thing to say. "If you say you came back because you were supposed to, then you better figure out what exactly you're supposed to do." she avoided his glance and a tear slipped down her cheek when she continued talking. "You didn't come back here to save us. You didn't care at all, 'because if you would you would've come earlier." Another tear escaped her eyes and she was still avoiding his gaze. Jack watched the tears stream down her cheeks and he so badly wanted to wipe them away and tell her that he for sure wanted to come and take them all home, but he knew he'd be a liar if he'd tell her. Instead he gave a shit and was drinking himself to coma all day long. He was a broken man and it didn't stay unnoticed by Juliet that he'd changed from the days back on the island. "Juliet I'm…I'm sorry." Jack stumbled, but she put a hand to the air to silence him. "No Jack... it doesn't matter anymore. 3 years passed and we all changed. Now there is nothing left to go back to." Juliet wiped her tears away and she pulled up the wall between them. Jack stepped closer and run a hand through his short brown hair. "Juliet please believe me when I tell you…I wanted to come and get you all but ..."he began but again Juliet cut in._

_"But what, Jack?" Juliet asked harsh. "Because I…." his voice became louder but when he noticed he put himself together. "I just spent so much time to search for you… to search for a way back to island. How the hell, Juliet should I possible know that you don't wanna be saved? That you guys were fine?" again he run a hand trough his hair and walked the bathroom up and down, only in a towel that was wrapped around his torso and a grey t-shirt. Now Juliet was the one who's quiet. "You're right, we shouldn't have come. Looks like we kinda disturbed your playing-happy-life-party. Sorry!" Jack continued finally. "The thing is we're no longer able to change it. We're here now and you gotta deal with it." Jack glared at her but she kept cool and rested with her back against the bathroom door. They stared at each other and there was a long pause before Juliet let out a sigh and shook her head ever so slightly._

_"This is ridiculous. We're acting like teenagers, Jack." She said quietly. Jack looked in her eyes and smirked. "Right." Jack acclaimed and for the first time that day Juliet gave him a warm smile. "What happened to us? We were friends, Juliet…." Jack flashed her questioning glance. She looked at the floor. "Yeah, Friends!" she admitted half heartily to herself. "It has been 3 years Jack and it's like…like I don't know you anymore. You changed. A lot!"_

_He went over to her and sat down on the bathroom floor his back resting against the door and she did the same. Now side by side he sighed. "We all did, you just said it!"_

_"I still don't get why you wouldn't help me with saving the live of an innocent child." Juliet said with an absent look. "Oh Juliet, not that again..." Jack rolled his eyes and she again cut him off. "Let me finish. I-I-I'm not saying anything okay. He's save now. James and Kate will make it. But I'm disappointed. I would've never thought that you'd ever say "No". That you'd let a patient die." Juliet looked right into Jacks hazel eyes and a strange feeling rose in her again. "That's not you." She whispered. Juliet stared to the ground and Jack lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes again. "It's still me, Jules." He assured and he desperately searched for her blue eyes but she looked anywhere but in his ones. "Well yeah...I'm not so sure about that anymore." She meant and kept distant. "I needed you and you didn't care."_

_Jack watched her instantly. "Juliet what is this about? Are we still talking about saving Bens live or what is this about?" he asked her trying to read her mind but her eyes told him nothing. The same look she'd always shown him, the unreadable. "Hell this isn't just about Ben. What do you think this is about?" Jack gave her a confused look. He didn't understand a word of what she was trying to tell him. "God Jack, I confessed my feelings to you. Okay not exactly but I told you that I had feelings for you and I can't exactly say that they're all gone yet. So help me out Jack. I thought I was over you but the minute you returned…the minute I saw you again I knew I wasn't quiet yet." His jaw dropped open and he looked deep in her bright blue eyes. This time she didn't avoid his gaze and he actually believed to see emotions well up in her eyes. She just confessed that she still cared for him very much and she was desperately trying to get away from him. Jack thought for a second or two and then he leaned in on her. He could hear her heartbeat quicken with every inch he came closer to her. He felt her warm breath on his skin as he was now pulling her in for a hug. Juliet didn't move or tried to escape his grasp; instead she closed her eyes and accepted his warm arms. Jack stroked her blond long curls and whispered lightly to her. "I'm sorry, Juliet." A tear escaped Juliet's eyes and she snuggled her head closer into his shoulder inhaling his scent. Jack didn't know what else to say. He couldn't change it. But he knew for sure he wouldn't get her and sawyer in the way. Sawyer really seemed to love Juliet and he made that pretty clear. The second he saw her again that strange feeling rose within him again, he kinda felt for her too. Yeah of course not like he felt for Kate the most of the time but he cared a great deal for the beautiful blond doctor. "I should better go. James will be back soon I guess and well…Kate. She'll be searching for you too." Juliet gently pushed him away from her and he nodded lightly. "You probably wanna get dressed so I'll give you now some privacy." Her cheeks turned into a shade of pink when she noticed he was still only wrapped in this towel. Juliet cleared her throat and smirked. Jack lifted an eyebrow and smiled that warm smile he always used to give her. "Yeah that'd be great, after you walked in on me while I was under the shower." He grinned. " Hey hey hey…wait stop. I didn't walk in on this. I only waited for you to come out of there. I didn't look okay?" she shot back. Jack laughed. "I didn't accuse you of watching, Juliet. "She blushed even more and Jack noticed she felt quiet uncomfortable. "Next time you better announce yourself. You scared the creep out of me when I stepped out of here." Juliet rolled her eyes. "Or you should try to lock the door next time. What about that? "She asked. Jack smirked and stroked his three-day-growth. "Touché, Dr. Burke. " Juliet gave him a small nod. Jack got up to his feet and put out a hand to her. She looked up to him and then reached out for his hand. Once she was on her feet again she reached for the door knob but he stopped her. "Juliet…." he spluttered. "Yes, Jack?" he stared into her eyes and he smiled warmly. "I'd love to be a friend again. I don't wanna be a stranger anymore. So what do you think?" he questioned. "I uhm...I don't know just yet. I'd love to but maybe it's not a good idea though." She pleaded and with a sad smile she went out of the bathroom, leaving him alone there. "Cause I can't just pretend to be your friend, Jack." She thought to herself while sitting on a rock at the beach. Starring out to the horizon._


	2. Locked him up!

…"Locked him up!" Somebody called behind her. "What?" Juliet asked and turned around as she was once again pulled out of her thoughts. "He's in the stack. Damn Idiot." Sawyer cursed angry and came to stand next to her. Juliet returned to look out of the window. "what ya' doin'?" he asked and looked at her with a smile on his face. Juliet looked him in the eyes. "Uhm nothing.... Just starring out of the window. Watching the sunset and thinking about … .Well not important." She answered a little distant. Sawyer stroked her cheek. "Everything alright, Blondie?" Juliet looked away back to the sea. "I'm fine." She reassured after a second. "Hey, hey…Jules. What's wrong? "He asked worried and lifted her chin. "It's nothing. Really! Trust me." She lied to herself and forced a small smile. "Okay." He smiled back and kissed her lightly. "I love you. Sorry it turned out to be like that." He whispered and she again gave him a warm smile but just nodded instead of telling him the same. She so wanted to but it somehow felt wrong when Jack was still on her mind. The man she used to love years ago but it was an unrequited love and in the end it broke her heart. But did Sawyer fix it? She wasn't so sure abut that anymore. "Everything's going to change, right?" she asked rhetorical. Sawyer just watched her eyes and nodded slightly. "They'll find out. Sooner of later they will, James." she glared at him. James sighed. "Then we've gotta fight." He simply said and made himself comfortable on the couch. "And then what?" she asked and tears started to well up her eyes. "I don't wanna fight. I'm tired of hiding and lying to the people we call friends for three years." Juliet shouted at him a tear rolling down her cheek. Sawyer stood up immediately and walked over to her to hold her close. "Juliet pleases. We can't do any better at the moment. Everything's goin' to be okay. I swear." He stroked her hair and soothed her. "Sshh...It´s gonna be okay. And you see there is somethin' to fight for. Fight for us Juliet. Cause I will." He whispered. Juliet just sobbed into his chest and listened quietly. She felt guilty wishing it was jack that was holding her close and whispered to her, telling her to protect her to keep her save from any danger. Even if she wasn't a really shy, fragile or scared person that needed to be taken care of. In Jacks Arms she'd be always save what ever may happen. "I'll go to bed." Juliet spoke softly.

She pushed him gently away from her and without looking him in the eyes she turned and left.

When Juliet woke up from a nightmare that night she decided to take a walk. The air was cool and millions of stars were shining down on her. She walked along the beach dipping her feet into the sea. Then she sat down on a nearby rock she always used to sit on when she was trying to escape everything around her. Juliet inhaled deeply and sighed. She hugged her legs and then she heard something behind her. Juliet jumped out of her skin and let out a high pitched scream. "Juliet, Juliet. Calm down. It's just me." Jack's voice tried to sooth her and sat down beside her his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you ever do that again, Jack!" Juliet squealed still in a state of shock. Jack began laughing. "I-I…I'm sorry." He smirked his hand still resting on her shoulder. Juliet smiled shyly and stared in the sand in front of her. "Got you! That was for walking in on me the other day. A little late for a walk." Jack observed running a hand through his hair. "I come here every night." Juliet answered softly. "I guess I need to find another secret place then."she gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I´m not telling anybody." Jack longed to reach for her hand to give it a convincing squeeze but he was too shy right that moment. Jack wasn't that shy normally but around Juliet everything was different. "Fine." Then they were silent. Only the noise of the waves that were crashing against the rocks was heard and the both of them watched the scenario. "Sawyer is searching for you. He told me what you´ve done with this guy that saw him and Kate bringing Ben into the jungle." Jack said after a long pause. Juliet starred at him instantly. "What _I´ve_ done? I didn't do anything I just got the rope." She hissed. Jack just ignored her huffy way and continued. "Anyways, I thought you might be here so… ." Juliet searched for his eyes. " So you knew I was here?" Jack just nodded and Juliet thought about the night before when she sat here. "Great." Juliet mumbled to herself. She felt Jack moving closer to her and he lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye and then he asked seriously. "Why have you been crying." He meant to see a tiny spark of fear in her eyes and she immidetly looked away. "What." She asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Yesterday, Jules. I was here. I saw you." Juliet kept silent and then looked up but away from him out to the sea. "I wanna go home. I wanna see my sister again. I´m on this island for more than 6 years now. I could leave every moment but there is nothing to go back to. The world we know doesn't exsist yet." Juliet explained fighting back the tears that began to well up her eyes. "I still don't understand Jack. Why you came back here." She was shaking her head and wiped away a single tear. Deep guilt distinguished Jacks expressions. "My Life was a mess, Juliet and I felt guilty for leaving you all by yourself."he tried to explain. Juliet was shaking her head once again. "C´mon you did it out of pure selfishness. Admit it!" They were quiet again before he finally admitted to her conclusion. "Well I suppose you´re right…but." he mumbled ashamed of himself, still feeling guilty as hell when he thought about poor Juliet that so badly wanted to go home and couldn't. That was trapped here feeling like a prisoner for over 6 years. She had a sister she seemed to love a lot. He instead never had a sister until he found out about Claire, that had disappeared. So Jack had nobody to miss back home. For sure his mother but he'd never been happy. Not really.

"How come you know more about me than I know about you?" he asked trying to change the subject. "I read your file, Jack. Forgot?" she answered softly. Jack smirked slightly and nodded. "Yeah, right." He chuckled a little shy. Juliet looked at him from the side and her eyes sparkled lightly when she gave him a small smile. "Sometimes I think I know you better than you do yourself." She chuckled. "Tell _me' _bout it."

It was about 2 in the morning and Juliet shivered slightly what didn't stay unnoticed by Jack.

"You cold? Come take my sweater." He pulled out his blue sweater and gave it to her. She just starred at it and then looked back at him. "Won't you freeze?" Juliet furrowed her brow and shot him a questioning look. "Nah, it´s okay. Take it." He begged. She put it on right away and hugged her knees again resting her forehead upon them. "Better now?" he asked.

"Much." Jules simply said and he reached out to run a hand through her long blond waves. Juliet didn't move but closed her eyes for a few seconds. " I missed you." she whispered not sure if he even heard her. Jack didn't know how to answer so he kept quiet. "I could really use on of these cheese sandwiches right now." He grinned. "I heard you like them grilled." Jack smiled widely and he meant to see her lightly blushing.


	3. The hours until crack of dawn

It must've been about 3 in the morning and the both of them were still sitting there on the rock by the sea. Juliet had fallen asleep and leaned against Jacks shoulder. He held her close stroking her golden curls from time to time. She seemed so angelic with her hair like that and also fragile and petite like a china doll. Even if he for sure knew she wasn't that innocent in some ways and most of all a very strong personality. Jack so badly wanted to stay there with her like that forever but it was late and they needed to go back "home" soon. Sawyer was probably still searching for Juliet. Maybe he was even worried! Jack was trying really hard believing that Sawyer was actually in love with Juliet like that. He'd never been in love before. His whole life! Until he met Kate so why did he stay on this island anyways when he could've had a happy future with Kate? Maybe because he knew Kate was actually in love with him, Jack. And he was in love with Kate but also cared a lot about Juliet because she was always around him. Caring about him always had his back and he'd hers. Sometimes he regretted haven't taken the shot at Juliet. He didn't take. She seemed to be that kinda woman that, if you'd be with her love you with all her heart. She so badly wanted to be loved by someone and Jack was glad for her that James did. Did he? Did it make a difference now Kate was back? A tiny part of him wished it'd but the other one thought about poor Juliet heart broken. He wouldn't stand it. Jack never really saw her crying, because she disliked being out of control about her emotions. Actually he didn't even know her at all. There was too much time he spent talking about his life, his problems, the others problems bla bla bla. He'd never asked about her. Sure he had been spending a lot of time with her at the beginning. She was the only one he learned to trust while he was with the "others" or when he brought her to their camp and everybody hated Juliet just because she was one of them. They didn't trust her for month. But she did a lot to prove them that she was just on of them, desperately wanting to go home too. While Jack was watching her peaceful slumber he checked his watch. The sun would rise in an hour again so it was really time to go now. Jack brushed a strand out of Juliet's face and put it behind her right ear. Then he carefully scooped her up in his arms and went down the beach. "Jack." Juliet mumbled and let out a slight moan. She snuggled her head closer into his left shoulder and hugged his neck softly. "Shhh…sleep it´s gonna be a tough day. Rest." he whispered to her.

"Doc, where've you been? It's almost 4 in the mornin'." Sawyer greeted Jack and he down to Juliet. "Is she alright?" he asked and Jack nodded. "I found her somewhere in the jungle." Jack lied and Sawyer gave him a confused look. "What's she thinking? I really love her but she's far too frivolous." Jack could've punched him right in his face but he got himself together and cleared his throat. "Isn't like, Kate wouldn't be, sometimes." Jack said softly. "What's that supposed to mean right now?" Sawyer hissed angrily. "Nothing!"

"C'mon I'll take her." And before Jack could object anything Sawyer stole Juliet from his arms. "I'll get her into bed now and you should go sleepin' either. See you at 8 okay? And bring Kate, Hurley and Miles with ya." James told him and closed the door behind him holding Juliet onto him tightly. "Silly girl! Do I really need to keep an eye on you every second again?" he questioned Juliet, looked down to his shoulder and watched her sleeping. "And you're always tellin' me you can take care of yourself, girl." He placed her on the bed then tucked her carefully with a blanket. James looked at her for a minute and then bend down to kiss her forehead. "Rest, Baby." And with that he left the room. Sawyer instead of Juliet stayed awake thinking about the day. They'd to flee as soon as they could and before that there were a lot of things left to do. Most of all he needed to keep and eye on the man he locked up into their cellar.


	4. Come with me

5 o'clock. Juliet woke up in cause of a noise coming from the window. Like somebody would throw little stones at it. She stayed in bed trying to think it'd be only the wind maybe. But suddenly there was a knocking so she sighed once and got up. However the sun didn't rose yet so it was too dark to see anything out there except from a shadow. Not even the moonlight was bright enough to make things see clearly. So Juliet turned on the lamp on her night stand and went back to the window slightly leaning down to look right into Jacks face. She opened and hissed. "Jack, what're you doing here? If James's gonna see you …" Jack seemed nervous and he then cut in on her. "Listen, Juliet. Kate and Hurley are waiting down there. I think it'll be the best for all of us if we just get out of here right away!" he explained shortly. Juliet wasn't following that fast and gave him a confused and also little scared look. "Wait stop. You wanna go? Now? But we said…." and again Jack cut in. "Yeah I know we said we'd go all together. But listen to me, Juliet. We need to go right now. It's gonna be too late if we're waiting any longer. Come with us Juliet." He begged and looked nervously behind him. "But… Jack I don't know. What about James?" she asked with a look of fear. Jack hadn't thought about this actually. "I won't go without him." Juliet said seriously. "Juliet, please. Come with me." He pleaded and stretched a hand out to her. She looked at it and she would've taken it if she hadn't had a bad feeling. "I can't. I'm not going anywhere without James. Who's gonna take his back?" Jack made a face like telling her that she was talking the biggest shit he'd ever heard. "Oh c'mon, Juliet. He's a big boy. Sawyer can take care of himself." Juliet lifted an eyebrow. "You think that, huh? Oh then there is a lot you don't know about James." She assumed knowingly. "So you're staying then I guess?" he asked even if he already knew the answer. "I'm staying." she returned folding her arms in front of her breast. "Well okay…Actually I knew it would be hard to convince you to come with me. I mean this is your home and you're still kinda upset with me." Jack froze slightly and tapped from one leg to the other. "So why did you come to me anyways. You could've just gone alone and we'd come after you. You still can and I'm gonna explain it to James right then you've left." And again Jack was the one cutting in. "No… if you stay, I'll stay too. The truth is that I really wanted you to come with us because…. . Well because I care a lot about you and I don't want you to get hurt in any kind of way. And as long as you're with me nothings gonna happen to you. You'd be under my protection. " Jack conquered and swallowed hard when he looked into her expressionless face. Probably she thought he'd be a total Jackass. He'd never know. Who could read her just like that? Juliet was touched. Very touched. She then finally gave him a cute smile. "I'd sure be." She whispered barely for him to hear. Jack then smiled and moved closer to her inches away from her face. Juliet was getting quiet nervous and when their noses were almost touching she looked down to his lips and then looked back into his eyes. Jack then stroked her left cheek letting her fall for a moment. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "So can I have my sweater back, now?" he instead asked and destroyed their moment. "What?" Juliet asked confused. He was rubbing his arms. "It's cold, Jules." He grinned. "Uh. Yeah sure. Just a second." Then Juliet pulled out his sweater right in front of him taking almost the red t-shirt she was wearing all day with her so Jack could see her naked stomach and a bit of her black bra. He lightly blushed and looked away. It felt kinda embarrassing to see her like that. Okay he was a doctor he saw such things almost every day in the past but it was different with Juliet. Well almost everything was different with Juliet. Juliet handed Jack the sweater and smiled awkwardly."I'll see you in a couple of hours." Jack take left of her. "Jack." She called after him and he turned a last time. "Don't do anything stupid." You could never know. Jack remembered her words grinned. "I wont if you wont." he called back and Juliet smiled warmly, before closing the window again and heading back to sleep for a while.


End file.
